A Wonderful Dream
by Ruby92
Summary: This is a smut between Iggy and Nudge :  enjoy!


(Please excuse if this sounds weird, but it was translated from something else so the characters will be acting weird!)

I was sitting on the couch with Nudge, watching some T.V. show I wasn't paying attention to probably because I'm blind.  
>I was resting with my head on her, while she had her arm around my shoulders. Suddenly, Nudge starts giggling. "What?"<br>I ask, and she laughs harder. "What?" I ask again. "I'm taller right now." She giggles. "Yeah? So?" she continues to laugh,  
>which is cute, but concerning. "What!" I look up. She's grinning down at me. "I can see down your shirt," Nudge bursts into<br>a giggle fit. "Wow! Really? You are such a pervert!" I exclaim, but I'm smiling at how funny she finds this. "You're the one  
>wearing a tank top!" "That's 'cause your house is a thousand degrees!" I explain, and she gets a small smile. "And your tank<br>tops and shorts are why I don't turn on the A.C." I roll my eyes, but I'm blushing. I get up and start to walk away, but she  
>catches my hand. "Wait! Where are you going?" I turn and smile down at her. "I'm going to go turn up the A.C., so I can put<br>jeans on."

She follows me into her room, where it's cooler and I go to turn up the A.C. "Now why do you want to put on jeans?  
>You look just fine in those shorts." Nudge giggles, and I laugh. "Yeah, the ones you gave me!" "Exactly, I gave them to you for<br>a reason, silly." She laughs, wrapping her arms around my waist and pulling me into a hug from behind. The room was getting colder,  
>and I pulled away to change into jeans. I hated wearing shorts, anyway. I slid them off, and heard Nudge giggling to my right.<br>"Iggy…" "Yes?" "Don't put your pants on." I turned to the direction of her voice. "And why not?" "Because…..you know…." "Not really,"  
>I grinned, "You should tell me." "No…you know…" I put on my jeans, since she wouldn't give me a reason not to. I could feel her<br>disappointment. I reached out, found her waist and pulled her to me. "Well, if you want them off that badly, take them off yourself."  
>I could feel her smile, and then she was kissing me. Nudge pushed me onto the bed, getting on top of me and kissing me again. She<br>pulled my shirt off, tossing off into the distance, and then tried to take off my jeans. She couldn't seem to get them unbuttoned,  
>and was using both her hands (unsuccessfully) when I stopped her with the hand I didn't have holding her face as we kissed. I unhooked<br>the button with one quick movement and she laughed against my mouth. "It's really hot when you do that." She whispered, and slid off  
>my jeans. "Why do you always where really sexy underwear?" she asked, and I laughed. "To turn you on?" she grinned. "It works."<p>

I took off her shirt, tossing it over her shoulder. I flipped her over so I was on top, and slid off her jeans, which went quicker than mine did. I  
>was kissing her hard when she pushed my face back, a hand on either side. "What's wrong?" I ask. She didn't pull back unless she wanted<br>something specific. "Iggy, if you're just going to kiss me, why'd you take off my pants?" I laughed. I had been trying to go slow, but I guess  
>that wasn't what Nudge had in mine. "I was getting to that…" I had barely finished before I kissed her again, moving my hand from the side<br>of her face to her shoulder. She knew what I was doing, and I could feel her get a little excited. I moved my hand farther down, slowing down  
>a little when I reached her chest, making her breathe a bit faster. I could feel her heart pounding as my hand went down, and I smiled<br>against her. "Are you nervous, baby?" I asked, and she laughed, a little breathless. "I'm always nervous around you." "Why? I'll be gentle,  
>I promise." She hesitated. "What if I don't want you to be gentle?" I laughed. "Then I definitely won't." She was kissing me again after that,<br>and I let my hand slide farther down her stomach. "You have soft hands," Nudge giggled as my hand reached to just above that warm spot  
>in between her legs. I could tell she was having a shortness of breath, and when the tips of my fingers went under her panties she<br>moaned softly. I took my time, slowly sliding my hand in between her legs, but when I finally got to where I wanted I gripped her hard,  
>making her moan at my sudden roughness. She wrapped her arms around my neck, whether to hold onto me or for support I wasn't sure.<p>

I didn't care at that point. All I was concerned with was the part of her I was groping. I started kissing her neck. "I want to feel you, from  
>the inside. Can I?" I whispered in her ear, trying to be a gentleman by asking permission, and also because I think it turns her on when I<br>make her answer me. "Please." She gasped, breathing heavily. I laughed in her ear, and slowly slid my fingers into her. She moaned. Loud.  
>"God, Iggy…." I laughed softly. "God won't be helping you this time, Honey." I felt her smile. "I don't need help; I just need you to work me<br>harder." She informed me, and I obeyed. She moaned again. I decided that if I was going to make her moan, I might as well give her more  
>than one reason, so I bit her neck, knowing she loved it when I did that. It worked out how I knew it would. Nudge was moaning louder now.<br>"Harder." She gasped in between moans. I pushed in harder, going back as far as I could into her. Her arms were tight around my neck, and  
>tightened with every push and bite. I sunk my teeth into her neck every time I pushed in, knowing she would love it. "Does that feel good?" I<br>whispered, and she barely managed a "Yes" before moaning again. Suddenly, I took my hand out of her, and sat up.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" She asked, extremely disappointed. "I suddenly became hungry." I giggled, knowing she wasn't catching on to my joke. "That couldn't wait?" She asked, and I giggled harder. "You don't understand; I have this undeniable craving. It can't be denied any more. I have had this craving for a long time, you know." She sighed, making me giggle more. "What are you hungry for?" I kissed her hard for a moment before pulling back  
>and grinning. "If you haven't figured it out by now, you'll find out shortly." I could tell she was looking at me funny, not catching on yet. I<br>pushed her back down into the bed, kissing down her neck. Once I started kissing down her collarbone, she figured out what I was hungry  
>for. She was panting as I gently kissed down (or over, if that's how you'd like to think about it) her chest and down her stomach. I sat up a<br>little when I reached something that was not skin. "I forgot to remove these," I giggled, sliding off her panties, and tossing them away.  
>"That's much better." I grinned, and felt her nod (because I am the only blind guy who could tell you when you're nodding).<p>

I kissed where my hand had been earlier, making her giggle. "Again, if you're just going to kiss me, why did you take my pants off?" She joked, a bit breathless, and I laughed. "And again, I was getting to that, Miss Impatient!" She grinned….I think…. "Sorry, but I can't help it…I get excited…" I laughed,  
>and pushed my tongue into her, making her moan louder than she had so far, both because I did it suddenly, and because I was sure it must<br>have felt nice. I started working my tongue in her, making sure she knew where I was at all times. God, her moaning was so sexy! "Iggy…"  
>She said softly, and I suddenly pushed in harder, making her repeat herself louder. I loved the way she said my name, especially when she<br>moaned it. "Harder," She said, and I obeyed. "Harder!" She said again after awhile, and I did. She was really enjoying this. I pulled out for  
>a moment and looked up at her, flashing a grin she always said was sexy. "Lemme know if this hurts, 'kay, baby?"<p>

I didn't wait for an answer, and instead pushed my tongue in as hard as I dared - because I actually didn't want to hurt her - and as far back as I could. She screamed, and I felt a warm liquid flood into my mouth. That's what I had been waiting for. I swallowed the warm cum, and leaned back, grinning. "I-I'm s-sorry!" She tried to apologies, but my licking my lips stopped her words in her throat. "You taste good." I kissed her, making her taste  
>herself for proof. She moaned again, gripping the sides of my face. I lay down next to her on the bed, and pulled her close to me by her waist.<br>She pulled back after awhile. "Why did you turn up the air? Now it's cold." She said, and I pulled up a blanket up to cover us both, holding  
>her very close. "Better?" She giggled. "Much."<p>

She rested her head on my chest, and eventually fell asleep in my arms. The next morning I woke up first, as always. I felt her hand in between my legs. Not to try and turn me on or anything, because I was asleep, but simply because she could. I laughed, and she woke up. "Good morning, gorgeous." I said, kissing her softly. "'Morning" she said, a bit groggy. "Come on, I'm hungry, and I want breakfast." I said, getting up and putting on my shorts I had taken off last night, and a shirt. "I liked it better last night, when you didn't have to get up to get rid of your hunger." Nudge said, stretching and smiling while saying it. I pulled her up by the hand and handed her a shirt. "As much as it pains me to ask you to out this on, you have no curtains in your living room, and I don't want anyone but me looking at your gorgeous body." I smiled, and she took the shirt, but wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed  
>me instead of putting it on.<p>

"What if I don't want breakfast?" "Well, I get lonely…" I pouted, giving her the sad eyes (as best as a blind guy can), and slightly jutting out my bottom lip, knowing she'd melt at 'how adorable I am.' "You're so fucking cute, Iggy! How am I supposed to say know to that face?" See? I told you. So I led her by the hand to the kitchen, where I lifted her onto the counter and began to make breakfast. "What'cha cooking, Sugar?" She asked, and I smiled at the pet name. "Eggs," I could practically hear her scrunch up her nose. "I don't really like eggs." "You do when I make them." She giggled. "Only if you make them right!" "This is why you hand me the spices and shit that you want in them, silly!" She giggled again, and handed me a few bottles and some black olives.

"And these bitches are perfect!" I exclaimed, flaunting off a plate of steaming eggs with everything Nudge wanted on them. Nudge was giggling as I handed her the plate as she sat on the counter and ate them. "Are you going to give me some?" I asked, and she laughed. "That depends, what do I  
>get if I do?" I acted offended. "I work over a hot stove to feed you, after a night of making you scream, and this is what I get?" I had<br>to work hard not to laugh, and instead starting pacing around the kitchen in a huff. She giggled a little. "Aw, I'm sorry baby, you know  
>I love you!" She said, believing my little act and trying to make up for it. She set the plate down and put her hand on my arm. I turned<br>away, enjoying that she believed all this.

"No! It's too late now!" I started to walk off, but she stepped in front of me. Cheap shot, since I'm blind and all. "Iggy…you know I love you!" I could here a thickness in her voice, and knew she was on the brink of tears. "Oh shit, Nudge, baby, come on! You know I was just playing, right?" I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "I hate it when you do that! I always think you're mad at me!" I laughed as she buried her face in my neck. "I'm sorry, you're just so cute!" I could tell she was sticking her tongue out at me. "I love you, Nudge," I whispered, holding her close. "I love you too, Iggy," She giggled. "And last night, was fantastic!" she added. I laughed into her hair.


End file.
